


Turtle Duck Date Night

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Togetherness, Turtle Duck Date Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Finally with some time to themselves, the Avatar and her girlfriend decide to spend an evening together, cuddling in a boat in the waters of Republic City. (Korrasami, Canon, Fluff)





	Turtle Duck Date Night

It was a peaceful night in Republic City, a rarity nowadays with all the great change in the world. On a small boat shaped like a Turtle Duck floating in the water, the city's favourite couple were enjoying some well earned time to themselves.

Korra lay back in the seat of the boat, her beloved Asami nestled in her arms. Her eyes were closed, but Korra knew her girlfriend wasn't the one to fall asleep so easily. She was in heaven and wanted to enjoy this embrace.

Korra gently threaded her fingers through Asami's soft hair, smiling. She was so beautiful; Korra knew she was lucky to have someone like Asami. And yet there was always that wonderment of the fact they had even found each other in the first place, how they had gone from friends to lovers in the span of a few years.

Asami softly sighed as Korra played with her dark, raven hair. She was like a little kitten and Korra was her caring owner, and Korra had a real knack for looking after pets. She'd raised Naga all by herself.

The Avatar gently kissed her lover's forehead, pressing tanned lips to Asami's skin.

Asami giggled. "Your lips are cold," she told her, teasing her.

"I'm from the south pole, I'm going to be cold," Korra reminded her.

"Then why is the rest of you so warm?" Asami asked, nestling herself closer to Korra's chest to make Korra's abs her soft, firm pillow.

"Because you're making my heart flutter," Korra replied, in a very romantic way. Asami really was making her heart flutter, flutter on a breeze of joy and happiness Korra wanted to share with the whole world.

Asami giggled. "Dork."

"You love it," The Avatar told her, kissing her forehead again.

"You're right, I do," Asami opened her eyes, moving upward to kiss Korra's lips, cupping her cheek with one hand.

Korra kissed back and snuggled Asami close to her, letting their bodies be wrapped around each other like to slender serpents coiling together after mating.

Asami smiled, resting her head on Korra's shoulder. "Thanks for doing this, babe. I know you are a busy girl and so am I, but I'm glad we spend our time together the way we do."

"Hey, I'd be a terrible girlfriend if I didn't spend time with you," Korra responded, stroking Asami's soft, pale cheek.

"You're never a terrible girlfriend to me, Korra," Asami stated. "Everything you've done and everything you'll ever do will always be amazing to me." Asami knew that from the heart. From comforting her after her father's betrayal, to giving her a home on Air Temple island and now being her lover, Korra had always been that one amazing girl.

Korra smiled. "I don't deserve you, Asami."

"You do, Korra," Asami replied. "You need a shoulder to rest on, and I'm that shoulder."

"That very sexy shoulder," Korra teased.

Asami kissed her again, purring. "You little flirt. Just be glad I'm tired, otherwise I'd have that Water Tribe robe off you in a second."

"Oh, I'm actually missing you undressing me," Korra replied, giggling playfully.

Asami cuddled Korra again. "By the way, have you been working out more?" Asami wondered, blushing as she felt Korra's muscles. "Your abs feel firmer than usual."

"When don't I work out?" Korra asked a rhetorical question.

Asami giggled. "True."

Korra held her beloved close, looking up at the lights of the nearby Harmony Tower, illuminating the pair of them. The tower was the tallest building in the whole city and it was where Korra took Asami on one of their earliest dates. She remembered how shy and scared she was, having not dated a girl before. Now she was confident and proud to be with Asami.

"The lights are beautiful tonight," She commented. "Like stars in the sky."

"Not as beautiful as you, sweetie," Asami told her.

"Nuh uh, you're more beautiful than me," Korra argued. "You've got the perfect looks. I can't even get my hair looking right in the morning."

Asami smiled. "But you've got the perfect body, Korra. I can name a dozen girls and boys who'd love to be with a bod like yours."

"Then I'm afraid I'm taken," Korra flirted again. "Because a certain head of Future Industries already has my heart." She closed her eyes and deeply kissed Asami once again, holding the beautiful woman close to her.

Asami pulled back and looked deeply into Korra's eyes. "I think we should we head back now. It's getting late."

Korra held her hand. "I'm not ready to go just yet," she told her, pulling her back into the embrace. "This is too perfect."

"No, Korra," Asami then said. "You're perfect."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And so my week of Korrasami continues on a cute note. They called the art that inspired this "the pic that spawned a thousand fics". Well, now they can say it spawned a thousand and one fics hehe.

See you for the final fic!


End file.
